Bandit in the Training grounds
Bandit in the Training grounds Participants: Shuichi Geikami Step One: *Upon recieving word from the Kage, Shuichi had gone to his office to recieve his mission. After speaking directly with the Amekage, Shuichi quickly walked in the direction of the training grounds. The kage said there were bandits hanging out around there. Shuicchi was to go and clear them out. He had to admit he was proud to be entrusted with this mission on his own. "All the better" He mutters to himself, Less people to get in the way. he slowed his pace as he neared the entrance of the training grounds, his left hand reaching into his pouch and withdrawling a shuriken, holding it up in front of him as he slowly entered the training grounds.* Step Two:*He carefully walked around the training grounds, his shuriken ready in his hand as him as his amber eyes carefully scanned the area around him, he reached his rigt hand into his puch and quickly grasped a kunai, holding his hand in the pouch as he stands still, listening to the noises around him, he closes his eyes letting them remain closed for a moment, till he hears the crack of something benetath a foot. The shuriken quickly flying out of his left hand,at the sound his eyes flashing open staring at the spot the noise came from. Step Three :e watches as three shuriken fly out at him, knocking the one shuichi had thrown, and sending two more at him. His right hand quickly lifts out of the pouch to his side, Kunai in hand, He lifts his hand deflecting one kunai as he steps to his left attempting to dodge the other, but wincing as it slices his arm. Step Four:Looking down he sees ins just a shallow wound. Reaching his left hand into his pounch again pulls out 3 pieces of paper, watching as the bandit walks into view, He was a greasy scum, slick backed black hair, he also had light brown eyes, quickly assuming he wasnt an uchiha, he made eye contact with the bandit. a smirky grin crossing his face as he made a lame remark of "Having to fight a pipskeak". One of the papers in shuichis hand quickly folded into a kunai and flew from his hand slicing across the bandits cheek, a small red line forming shortly after. The bandit glared angrily, rushing at shuich. the bandit begins withdrawls a kunai with his left hand. shuichi throws the kunai he hand, frowning slightly as it missing, as the bandit reaches him shuichi steps back. Quickly aiming a kick at the hand with the kunai in it shuichi easily disarms the bandit. Noticing to late as the bandit lands a punch in shuichis rib knocking the wind out of him. Shuichi quickly recovers grabbing the bandit and uses his as leverage to jump up and away from him,, the two papers left in his hand quickly forming into shuriken as he pours chakra into them, After forming they quickly fly at the bandit, one missing him and the other hitting his forearm,He winces in pain as Shuichi quickly advances, Paper flying from his pouch and sticking to his back forming wings, two white paper dragon wings formed on shuichis back, he slowly lifts up off the ground, hover a few feet infront of the bandit. "It's been over.this is your last chance give up." Shuichi stated calmly, a blank gaze on his face as he looked down at the bandit. The bandit quickly reaches in his pouch and thows a shuriken quickly at shuichi as he finishes speaking in slicing the side of shuichi torso ligtly Step Five:. A dark look crosses shuicis face as he looks from his wounded side to the bandit. "Fine, Have it your way," Shuchi quietly mutter as three pieces of paper fold off his wings quickly glowing purple from shuichis chakra as the fold into shuriken quickly flying at the bandit as they finsh folding, three more papers quickly folding from his wings after the three folded paper shuriken are send flying to the bandits. Shuichi calmly watches as the shuriken strike the bandit one in the stomach and the other in his left arm, one narrowly missing his the bandits head. Shuichi watched as the bandit ostruggles to withdrawl a paper bomb from his pouch, the three now folded paper shuriken flying off at the bandit as soon as his hand touched the bag, by the time the paper bomb was halfway out of thhe bandits bag shuichis paper shuriken had struck true. two in the chest, one in the head. *shuichi sighed as the wings on his back crumpled raining paper as shuichi falls to the floor with a thump. Step Six: The young geikami wipes a strand of his blue hair from his face as he picks himself up off the floor and carefully walks toward the bandit, After making sure the bandit was dead, Shuichi quickly reached into the bandits pocket, finding nothing in them but some likely stolen cash, shuichi turned and began his walk back to the kage to report, He careully adjust hi bandages as he walks making sure his wounds are covered, He trottes upto the kage just as he finishes dressing his wounds reporting his success in the mission and reporting that the bandit had been killed in battle, Conclusion: Shuichi successfully defeated the bandit, and completed the mission.